Express this number in scientific notation. $37{,}360{,}000{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $37{,}360{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.736 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$